


Keep Your Friends Close and Their Brothers Closer

by BekkaChaos



Series: Friends and Their Brothers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, College Student Derek, Derek is a Tease, M/M, Sneaking Around, Stiles is crushing on Cora's brother, Texting, The Hale Family, keeping it secret from cora, leg stroking, picture messaging, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Cora are lab partners and close friends, doing a lot of studying together. Stiles gets sort of infatuated with Derek, her older brother, when he sees him back at the Hale house on his break from college. Secret text shenanigans and other forbidden activities ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close and Their Brothers Closer

Normal Teenagers AU: Stiles and Cora are lab partners in their junior year and do their studying at the Hale house where sexy-older-brother Derek spends most of his time while he’s on his college break.

 

“Stiles, are you even listening to me?” Cora asked impatiently as she tapped her pencil on the chemistry book.

“Cora, I finished this chapter when I was a sophomore, you’re the one who actually needs the help.” He grinned and she kicked him under the table.

“Don’t be a jerk, and what I actually said was that it’s getting late, did you want to stay over for dinner?” She said with a smile.

“Yeah sure, that would be awesome considering it’s probably canned spaghetti otherwise.” He said.

“Awesome, let me just go tell my mom and then you can teach me how to balance this damn equation.” She said, pushing her chair back and heading into the kitchen.

Stiles stretched himself out, his stomach practically growling at the thought of a decent home cooked meal. As much as his dad tried there was no use in denying that his cooking was atrocious, and Stiles’ wasn’t much better.

He’d never had dinner with the Hale’s before. He’d met Laura once or twice, she was nice but totally badass and scary. She was Cora’s oldest sibling, then there was a brother – Derek, and then came Cora and her younger sister Sarah and eight year old brother Kyle. Come to think of it, the only one Stiles hadn’t met was Derek, and that’s because he was away at college most of the time.

He studied locally but chose to stay on campus most of the time because a houseful of brothers and sisters and occasionally cousins was definitely enough to drive a guy mad.

Cora walked back in and sat down. “Alright, mom is totally prepared to interrogate you because she thinks we’re dating, and you are going to love her lasagne.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “I hope you set her straight.” He smiled.

She shrugged. “She believes what she wants to, but if you even think about making a move on me I will kill you.”

Stiles just laughed and helped her with her equation before they gave up on chemistry and settled in for some TV before dinner. Cora wasn’t wrong about her mother’s interrogation tactics, Stiles almost choked at a few of her questions while Laura and Cora chewed their food with silent not-so-hidden smiles on their faces.

After their dinner and stiles was collecting his books from their study nook he made the comment that it was a night that he wouldn’t forget – not knowing how right he was because as he opened the front door to leave he came face to face (almost nose to nose) with the most gloriously handsome man he had ever met.

He smiled ever so slightly down at Stiles, showing off the tips of pearly white teeth under a layer of thin stubble. It framed his angular jaw and led all the way up to thick, lustrous black hair that made a point at the front of his head. And his eyes – my god his eyes – were so bright and that perfect shade of green/blue to go with his dark hair.

And then came his shoulders, which Stiles didn’t have enough time to properly stare at because Cora spoke up beside him and broke his trance, thankfully before the drool began to fall from his lips.

“Derek? I didn’t expect to see you back here so soon!” She said, smiling and reaching up to hug him.

“Can’t a guy come home from college to see his family?” He said with a voice that would make angels melt. “I haven’t seen you before though.” He said with a glance back at Stiles.

“Me? Oh, I’m uh―”

“This is Stiles, lab partner, not boyfriend.” Cora clarified and Stiles laughed a little awkwardly.

Derek just nodded. “Good to know.” He said with a smile. “Is mom in?” He asked.

“Kitchen.” Cora said.

He walked straight past them and then he was gone, just like that.

“So that’s your brother then?” Stiles said.

“Congratulations, you’ve finally met the whole family.” She said with a smile. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

They said their goodbyes and Stiles was heading out the door and to his jeep. There was a black Camaro parked beside it which he assumed to be Derek’s. Apparently sexy people simply have to drive sexy cars.

Over the next few weeks he saw Derek a lot at the Hale house, giving him plenty of time to get accustomed to the way his hip dropped a little when he walked, the look of his cut lines under his shirt when he reached up top of the cabinets to pull something down, that little corner-of-the-mouth smile that he gave when they accidentally locked eyes. He really had to stop staring.

It was a Friday night when his course of events changed in the Derek department. Cora was at his place and they were just about to finish studying when she sat bolt upright in her chair with a horrified expression on her face.

“Oh shit…” She said.

“What? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“I forgot to tell Derek to cover for me with mom, I’ve got a date tonight. Give me your phone.” She reached out with grabbing hands and Stiles flinched back.

“Why can't you use yours?” He said.

She let out an exasperated sigh and glared up at him. “Mine is dead, please? Mom will never let me stay out if she knew where I was going.”

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t be going.” Stiles teased as he handed over his phone.

She snatched it out of his hand and dialled Derek’s number, putting the phone to her ear. “Hey Derek it’s me… Cora! No listen… I’m on Stiles’ phone… because mine is out of charge that’s why now would you listen to me for five seconds?”

She went on to describe her predicament until she seemed satisfied and cooed a sickly ‘I love you’ into the phone and hung up.

“God he can be a douche. The amount of girls he had in high school – he should be thankful I’m monogamous… mostly.” She smiled.

“He was a bit of a ladies man, huh?” Stiles said, chewing the end of his pen.

She shrugged. “From what I heard, never actually saw any of them though. Anyway let’s get this done so I can go.”

They finished up all their questions and Cora promised to bring over snacks next time if Stiles promised to tell her mother – suppose she might call – that Cora just left and was on her way to Lydia’s place because she was experiencing some major emotional breakdown. He assumed she had Lydia on high alert too, Cora always knew how to cover her bases.

Once she was gone he got ready to settle in for the night, Scott was out with Allison, Cora was out with her boyfriend and he was at home watching MASH re-runs with his dad. Awesome.

When his dad finally called it quits he headed back up to his room to see his notification light flashing on his phone. He swiped the screen and opened the message from an unknown number.

 

**From: Unknown**

**I hope this is an upstanding guy you’ve sent her off with**

 

Stiles tilted his head, confused.

 

_From: Stiles_

_Who is this?_

 

**From: Unknown**

**Cora’s soon to be dead brother if anything happens to her, you know this guy?**

 

Great, his first semi-conversation with Derek and it’s not even really a conversation.

 

_From: Stiles_

_Yeah, his name’s Boyd, he’s a good guy_

 

**From: Unknown**

**Well that comforts me some, thanks**

 

_From: Stiles_

_No worries_

 

He put the phone back down on the bedside table and sighed as he collapsed onto his bed face first. Then he heard the phone ping again.

 

**From: Unknown**

**So what are you doing tonight then?**

 

He read it twice, checked the sender, yeah, still the same number.

 

_From: Stiles_

_Right now? Probably sleeping_

 

**From: Unknown**

**I knew you’d be one to lead an adventurous life the first time I met you**

 

Stiles chuckled to himself. “Alright smart ass…”

 

_From: Stiles_

_Oh yeah, what are you doing then Mr Excitement?_

 

You are not seriously flirting with Cora’s impossibly hot brother are you? He thought. The next text to come through was a picture message and he could literally feel his heart jump and pound to parts of his body that it didn’t belong.

He opened it to a picture of a hand holding a book and what could only be Derek’s track-pant-clad legs stretched out behind it.

 

_From: Stiles_

_Wow, that’s a wild night you’ve got ahead of you_

 

He grinned to himself as he waited for a reply.

 

**From: Unknown**

**At least I’m using my imagination**

 

_From: Stiles_

_Hey, I don’t need a book to do that, I have a pretty good imagination on my own thank you very much_

 

**From: Unknown**

**Well you’ll have to show me sometime**

 

Stiles had no idea what to say to that. Is it possibly that he was flirting back? I mean no one just sends a random picture of themselves reading in bed if they’re not flirting but then why would he be flirting with his little sister’s friend?

 

_From: Stiles_

_Show you my imagination?_

 

As soon as he pressed send he regretted it, shoving his face into his pillow and wishing he was better at this. He didn’t get another chance to prove himself, Derek never sent another message.

Still, Stiles saved his number into his phone and prayed that he had enough willpower not to send him anything.

 

The next day he spent constantly checking his phone, even when he played video games with Scott. He was pretty sure Scott thought something terrible was going on and he had to assure him that he was just waiting for an email about something he’d ordered online.

All day he checked that damn thing and not one single message from Derek. It was almost annoying. Actually no, it was beyond annoying. So he gave up on that idea, chastising himself for thinking the things that he had.

It wasn’t until he was tucked away in bed and almost asleep that the phone pinged. He thought it might have just been a notification but his curiosity was far too great to leave it.

He rolled over and unlocked the phone to see the little message icon and swiped at it frantically seeing that it was a message from Derek.

 

**From: Derek**

**So what are you imagining tonight?**

 

Play it cool Stiles, he told himself.

 

_From: Stiles_

_Plenty_

 

**From: Derek**

**Are you being ironic through a text message?**

 

_From: Stiles_

_Maybe_

 

**From: Derek**

**That’s … creative**

 

_From: Stiles_

_That’s … kind of the point_

 

**From: Derek**

**And now you’re mocking me?**

 

_From: Stiles_

_You just make it so easy_

 

**From: Derek**

**You’re going to pay for that ;)**

 

The winking face? The _winking face_? What the hell did that mean?

 

_From: Stiles_

_Oh really, what are you going to do about it?_

 

He was really going to have to find a way of killing this guy for not replying until a whole night later.

Derek sent him a slightly blurred picture of him lying in bed holding his middle finger up to the camera. Even though the quality sucked, Derek still looked amazing. His stubble was slightly longer and his jaw was set in a perfect square and a smirk on his lips that Stiles imagined wiping off in a number of different ways.

He could send a picture back, or not, or yes, but what? He really and truly sucked at this. In the end he settled for a picture of himself with a hand to his heart and a big pout on his lips. Of course he took about twenty pictures just to make sure he got the perfect shot.

He pressed send and closed his eyes tight, as if that helped. He almost expected Derek to leave it at that but after about two minutes he heard the ping and was instantly on the button.

This time it was a picture of him with one of those ‘forgive me’ smiles and a playful raised eyebrow.

Stiles didn’t even notice that he was hard until he realised that he couldn’t properly roll onto his front and he cursed himself for being so easily aroused.

There was another ping and Stiles checked the message.

 

**From: Derek**

**It’s late**

 

_From: Stiles_

_It’s only almost midnight_

 

**From: Derek**

**Shouldn’t you be in bed?**

 

_From: Stiles_

_I am in bed, couldn’t you tell?_

 

**From: Derek**

**Maybe I should have phrased that differently**

 

_From: Stiles_

_How so?_

 

He waited, but it seemed like nothing else was on its way.

 

_From: Stiles_

_Derek?_

 

He cursed himself for giving in and sending another message. He dropped the phone roughly on the bedside table and slipped his hand into his boxers to relieve himself, knowing that he was probably going to have to do it more than once before he managed to sleep.

 

The next day he got a call from Cora who had felt bad about ditching him for Boyd the other night and wanted to propose a movie night because her family had just bought a new theatre system. She pleaded and apologised with her puppy-dog voice and Stiles had caved, even if he had mixed feelings about running into Derek after all the texting.

The whole drive there was this big argument with himself over the awkwardness and not to mention Cora’s words at the fact that he had been texting her brother. Still, he pulled up outside the big, beautiful house in the woods and swallowed hard before heading inside.

Cora opened the door to him and pulled him in to admire the new TV set and mounted speakers.

“Now the big question is whether we have a Walking Dead marathon or try to watch all the Final Destinations in one hit.” She grinned.

“How did I know that you’d be stealing this room away from the rest of us the moment it was all set up?” Stiles turned slowly to see Derek smiling at Cora, his arms folded over his chest.

He gave him this weirdly awkward smile that he knew for a fact did not suit his face and Derek returned it with his stupidly perfect one.

“Oh shut up, you’re welcome to join us you know.” She said and Stiles was wishing she would shut up already. “How about we see how many of these we can watch without being paranoid to leave the house?” She said, holding up a few of her Final Destination DVDs.

“Sure.” Stiles shrugged.

“Great, Derek, you get the popcorn and I’ll start it up.” She said, turning to the DVR.

Stiles looked up from the corner of his eye at Derek only to see him wink before walking back out to the kitchen.

I didn’t imagine that did I? He thought.

Cora settled comfortably on the end of the couch, pulling a blanket up over her legs and offering to let Stiles crawl under beside her. She yelled out for Derek to hurry up, which of course made him move even slower and she threw her shoe at him when he got back to the doorway.

“If this had of fallen on the carpet mom would have killed you.” He grinned.

“Mom’s not here.” She said with a wicked glint in her eye.

Derek passed her the bowl and sat down besides Stiles who shifted uncomfortably as Derek reached to take some of the blanket for his own legs, leaving Stiles in a little tent in the middle.

He’d only seen the third movie but if it was anything to go by then they would all probably make him cringe. By the time the guy had seen his imminent death and stopped them all from dying… well for the meantime, his face was well and truly displaying his dislike of bodily mangulation – if that was even a word.

At that point Derek leaned over and whispered in his ear. “You’re not squeamish are you?” Stiles tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine.

“Not uh… not, too much, no.” He said, not looking over at him.

Derek chuckled a little. “Liar.”

He swallowed hard again and exhaled heavily, not looking over at him.

Just after the second victim on Death’s list had been savagely bloodied and ripped from the world everything else went crazy.

Stiles felt the slight brush of something on his thigh under the blanket and it took him a moment to realise that it was the tips of Derek’s fingers. He tilted his head towards him to see that he was facing the TV, not even looking up.

He let out a little cough and his voice hitched.

“You okay?” Cora asked and Stiles nodded frantically.

“Yeah, yes, no I’m – I’m good.” He thought he heard a smirk form on Derek’s lips from beside him as his fingers slid slightly further inwards on his thigh, squeezing gently as they went.

He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know whether he should push his hand away or put his own hand on Derek’s leg or just sit there in silence. He didn’t want it to stop, his heart was pounding and his palms were clenched in a sweaty fist as Derek’s warm hand brushed slowly and without detection up and down his thigh, circling slightly with his thumb.

He still didn’t look up at Stiles, even when his eyes darted over to him while pretending he was turning away from the blood splatter on the screen. His touch never stopped searing heat down into his skin, even after ten and then fifteen minutes had passed.

The movie was half way through when his fingers dragged further up his leg, barely grazing him but it was enough to make him bite his lip and exhale heavily as his thumb breached the top of his jeans and caressed his hip bone gently.

He couldn’t help but let out a small groan – which he stifled with a cough – when the tips of his fingers brushed over the not-so-subtle bulge in his front. He heard a small chuckle, he might have imagined it, it was that quiet, come from Derek’s lips and thought he saw a smirk on his lips.

Stiles pulled a face because he couldn’t believe how easily he was letting himself give in to this. One slow purposeful stroke of Derek’s hand down his length had him in the biggest fake-coughing fit of his life.

Cora looked over to him with a worried look, Derek’s arrogant raised eyebrow was just frustrating.

“Jesus Stiles, are you okay?” She said.

“Yeah, yes, uh, just you know, choking on air or something.” He said, trying to hide the flush in his cheeks.

“Let me go get you some water.” She said, throwing off the blanket.

“It’s okay, I’ll go.” Derek said, smiling as he got up off the couch and removed his hand from Stiles’ leg.

Stiles threw his head back with a sigh.

“You sure you’re alright?” Cora asked.

“Yeah… yeah maybe.” He said.

Derek came back with his water and took his place back on the couch, his hand not touching Stiles again through any of the movies that they played, not even a friendly nudge.

This was pure torture… and Stiles didn’t know if he loved it or hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I should write more or not!  
> I was thinking maybe a naughty little snap-chat section.. :)


End file.
